God Eater Burst
by TheWildFooL
Summary: All around the world lies devastation due to the attack and growth of Aragami. The year is 2071 and the fight against the Aragami is still ongoing with humanities army and last lifeline being that of a group of selected humans are compatible with God Arcs.
1. Prologue

**God Eater BURST**

_**By: TheWildFooL**_

_(__**Disclaimer**__: I do __**NOT**__ own __**God Eater Burst**__, nor do I own any of the characters. Well...except my created character of course!)_

* * *

**_Prologue_**_: The New World_

* * *

_Year [2071]_

_Season [Summer]_

_Month [August]_

_Date [30th]_

_Time [1630 hours]_

* * *

**Location: **_Unknown_

The lands where dry and withered. Former buildings, homes, and businesses - desolated. Most builds had large holes in the sides of them, almost signaling off that something giant had taken a bite out of it. It was dusk as the monsters began to roam. One had already began to eat away at another monster, twice it's size. The other two that look extremely similar to the one, who had been feasting for quite sometime. With their teeth as sharp as a blade, they easily tore through the thickened skin of the deceased beast.

Without the three smaller beast knowing, another the same sized as the deceased one was able to sneak up. It had the appearance similar to a lion, with a shell as hard as a tortoise - it bore monstrous features. It came running full speed from the alley way and towards the three other monsters, bearing it's claws and fangs. It came down hard, ripping through the hardened skin and tough flesh of the smaller monsters. It roared loudly, securing a victory as a predator.

However, from afar it was being watched by three hunters - all sitting quietly in the shadows of a ruined building. Two men and one women - all carrying weapons larger than themselves. The man with the black hair cracked a smile as he slightly shifted his weapon to the side a little. The female of the group made a mere pass from the corner of her eye to the white haired young man. He stood readily waiting on the other side, hand wrapped tightly around his weapon as he stared at their target.

Within a blink of an eye, the three jumped from their cover; dashing forward with their over-sized weapons. Before the monster was taken down by the three it made one last thunderous roar. Within a short amount of time, the black haired man stood facing towards the creature that had fallen. The only female with the two men facing away, keeping her guard up. The man with white hair and the blue hoodie gazed over at the creature, unfazed by it's unnatural size and piercing eyes.

The man with the black hair pointed his sword towards the decreased creature, a creature nearly just as terrifying. With it's sharpened teeth, it reached out and began to rip into the monsters flesh. Once it finished, it quickly retreated back to where it had came from.

The dark haired man smirked to himself, as he studied the glowing golden orb. "Hey, it's a rare one!" He exclaimed as his smirk grew wider.

"To the victory goes the spoils, as they say," She walked towards him, with one hand resting on her hip and the other carrying her weapon; resting upon her shoulder. She gave him a light smile as he looked her way.

He laughed a little as he replied, "I bet old man Sakaki will have a fit over this." His smirk widening.

Her smile brightened slightly as she gave a nod. "Now if they'd only get us some reinforcements..." She turned back towards the way she was facing before, "Let's head back. I'm starving." She than began to ponder to herself, as she thought out loud. "I wonder what kind of rations they're serving today?"

"Huh?" He laughed once again swinging his sword over his shoulder. The white haired young man followed behind his colleagues, hardly saying a word to either as he kept his head down slightly. "Actually, that came up during our last supply meeting..." The dark haired man answered as he raised his head to the sky, trying to think of what they said at the meeting. His face lit up, "Got it, we're having a new type of corn!" The excitement in his voice never letting up.

"Whaaat?" A look of disappointment took it's place up the young women's face as she frowned. "You mean that giant corn-on-the-cob?" she questioned as they continued to walk. "But that's so hard to chew!" She whined as her pout deepened.

"Hey, times are hard," he replied in a light chuckle. "You should be grateful you're getting fed at all!"

The women shook her head sighing. She then turned the silent young man behind them, "Hey, Soma. I'll trade you. What do you say?" She smiled at him as she gave him begging eyes.

He cut his cold blue eyes at her. "No way." He answered coolly. She gave him a bleak look, and before she could open her mouth; their leader called out to them.

"Come on, you guys!" He shouted as he waved his free arm above his head. "You wanna get left behind?" he questioned with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow lifted. He turned sharply enough on his heels, causing the dirt from the ground to kick up. The women gave one last glance at the white haired young man and then back to the dark haired young man. She ran to catch up with him, as the young man behind her shrugged the two off. He sighed as he walked behind the two, as they all headed back towards home.


	2. The New Recruit

**God Eater BURST**

**By: TheWildFooL**

_(_**Disclaimer**_: I do _**NOT**_ own _**God Eater Burst**_, nor do I own any of the characters. Well...except my created character of course!)_

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Recruit_

* * *

_Year [2071]_

_Season [Summer]_

_Month [August]_

_Date [31st]_

_Time [1200 hours]_

* * *

**Location: **_Fenrir Branch Den_

The blonde haired man sat quietly within his room. He looked to be somewhat in deep thought as he leaned his chin on the top of his crossed fingers. He let a small sigh escape as his thoughts where interrupted by a call. He allowed the call to patch through and listened in.

"Director, we've found a possible match for a _New-Type God Eater_ in the data-base."

"I see. What's his name?" he asked,as he reached out to his laptop. Pressing one button, the files of the candidate.

**- _FENRIR_ BRANCH:FAR EAST DATABASE SYSTEM -**

**_Name_: **_Kilian Pich Blevins (Ó Cillín Bleddyn)_

_**Code-Name**: -BEING PROCESSED-_

_**D.O.B:** December 25, 2052_

_**Height:** 157.48 (5'2)_

_**Weight:** 135 lbs_

_**Hair Colour:** Ginger_

_**Eye Colour:** Brown_

_**Skin Colour**__:_ Darkened Tan

_**Nationality:** Irish/Cambodian_

_**Rank:** -BEING PROCESSED-_

**_-__Extra Information__-_**

**_Comment_**_(_**_s_**_):_

_"Reportedly has anger issues." ~ Anonymous_

_"Can be violent at occasions." ~ Anonymous_

_"Seems to enjoy being isolated..." ~ Anonymous_

_"Looks to have that of a huge appetite - has high metabolism." ~ UNKNOWN_

_"Short-temper seems to suit his height." ~ Anonymous_

**_Hobbies_**_**:** Singing, Drawing, Reading, Yoga, Stargazing, Eating_

**_Like_**_(_**_s_**_): Music, Food (All types), Family, Helping Others_

**_Dislike_**_(_**_s_**_): God Eaters, Aragami_

He almost smirked when he saw some of the comments and then the dislikes. "Hmm...let's get him down here to take the aptitude test." He turned the pager off as he talked under his breath, "Is a potential for New-Type...but dislikes God Eaters? A strange one...but, potential is potential..." He leaned back in his chair, "Let's see how long you'll last, Blevins..."

**Location: **_Lobby Den (Fenrir Branch)_

Sighing the young man with dirty blonde hair was escorted by an officer to the den. He wore a red headband allowing most of his hair to hang in the front of his eyes. His outfit consisted of the normal clothing that was first given too recruits, colours he choose was red formal shirt and black formal pants that he had changed into when arriving at the den. He surveyed his surroundings with his deep brown eyes _'So...this is the den of the Far East Fenrir Branch, huh?'_

"Ahem, sir if you just go straight ahead, that desk right there. She'll take care of anything else you need. Well, good luck!"

He waved that guard off, "Yeah, thanks..."

As he inched closer and closer to the main desk, he noticed that it was very busy. People coming from behind him, from the elevator and the other entrance that was up the stairs. It had almost reminded him of the streets, but...cleaner. The girl that worked at the desk looked to be younger than he was. Clearing his throat before he took his final step, he smoothed his shirt under neath his jacket and shook the legs of his formal dress pants.

"Excuse me, miss..." he started off. She took a quick look up and flashed a smile, which stayed on her face as she went back to looking at her laptop. "My name is Kilian Blevins...I'm here to take the aptitude test. Where might I be able to go?" He quietly waited for her to finish up her typing.

She looked up from the laptop again, the smile from before still visible on her face. "Ah, one second Mr. Blevins..." she turned back towards her laptop, "Hmm...it says here that you will be completing your aptitude test around 1400 hours. I know it's a little bit of a wait, but you are welcome to take a small tour around the den or you're welcome to sit back and relax." She bowed as she began to apologize, "I do apologize for the wait."

Kilian only nodded his head, "Thanks, and it's alright. I got here early anyway..." he muttered the last part under his breath. As he was going to walk away to stand on the side, he stopped, "And please...don't call me _Mr_. Blevins, just Kilian is fine."

"Ah, yes. Then Kilian it is." She said in a cheery tone.

As Kilian leaned against a nearby railing he took his chance to take a peek at the strange machines that stood up the stairs. He wondered what those were for as he had seen at least several people approach the thing and then walk away. He shrugged, figuring he'd find out later. He then took a little bit of the time he had to himself, wondering why he was here. Why had he accepted? He knew of his strong dislike for the God Eaters and his even stronger dislike for the monsters that they fought.

He almost startled when a voice over the intercom came in, "Kilian Blevins, please report to the training center for the aptitude test. I repeat, Kilian Blevins, to the training center." Kilian blinked for a second before he turned his attention to the girl at the front desk. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and gave him a thumbs up.

"Training room will be right outside that door up the steps there. Good luck!" The girl at the desk said. Kilian nodded at he headed the direction he was told. This had also gave him a better view of the machines that stood upstairs. From the corner of his left eye he saw someone stick their hand into a hole shaped like the armlet that was on the wrist of the user.

"Hey, newbie!" Kilian snapped his attention to the person he was watching using the machine. "Just so you'll get this right on the first time...the door automatically opens when you leave the vicinity. For coming in, that's a whole different story. You'll have to stand their for maybe...I'd say less than twenty seconds. You'll know you'll have to wait, just look up." The God Eater than walked away as he waved his hand, "Good day to you Blevins, that's your name...right?"

Kilian watched as the guy walked away. He then took the liberty of looking up, seeing a small red light and what looked like a built in camera in the ceiling. _'Clever.' _He thought to himself as had finally noticed the door was opened.

A small girl in work clothes with oil smeared on her cheek stood off to the side, waiting for him to come through. "Are you just going to stand there and stare out of space? Come on through recruit." She replied as she patiently waited. Kilian quickly stepped in as he muttered his apologies to himself, he looked away and hurried to the training center.

Kilian arrived at a slightly opened door, with the sign **Training Center** over top of it. He opened it, the first thing that came into view was a table. He let out a long dragged out breath, "Damn..." he then walked in closing the door behind him.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long." The voice over the intercom almost made him jump. Kilian silently cursed his nerves. He looked up to see shadows of people behind a long glass window.

"Now then, let me welcome you...to humankind's last fortress Fenrir..." The man continued on with out a seconds waste, "I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters." Kilian gritted his teeth at the name as the man continued to talk, "Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way. When you're ready. Go stand in front of that case in the center of the room."

Thoughts ran through his mind about how the procedure would wound up, slightly worried him. He then stepped forward and placed one hand on the table, "Hard ass table...didn't except it to be comfortable anyway." He said to himself as he relaxed himself, and outstretched his right hand, placing his palm lightly over the handle grip of the weapon. His heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest. He hated it.

"You seem nervous, Mr. Blevins..." the man exclaimed from behind the glass.

"Tch..." Kilian clicked his tongue in irritation. "Just get it over with already!"

"As you wish..." the man replied.

Within seconds of the silence the lid of the machine came down hard upon his wrist, quickly attaching the armlet. Kilian tried to pull back the moment he felt the pain and screamed as he gripped his arm with his free hand, "Shit! What the hell!" He felt the armlet inject something into his veins, he didn't truly know how to handle the immense amount of pain, and his legs nearly gave out once it hit his central nerves.

The lid slowly came up, with his eyes slightly open, he saw that the armlet was now a part of him for life. He was surprised when he easily lifted the large weapon with ease."How...?" He questioned out loud. He did always wonder how God Eaters were able to carry their weapons, thing that they would be put through some series of training or take some form of injections. His theories of his guesses earlier on some sort of inject was proved. He was once again startled when black vines came from the weapon and attached itself to his armlet. He was ready to drop it, but decided that it wouldn't be a wise idea. He had heard that if he was not accepted, it would devour him whole. During the adjusting to the weapon his anxiousness took over as he trembled slightly. It had accepted him. He was relieved as he felt his heartbeat through his throat.

"Congratulations." The voice had started up again, to which Kilian sighed. "You are now the first of the Far East Branch's "New-Type" God Eater. This concludes the aptitude test. Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical check up next. Now then...I'd like you to wait in the room behind that door." Kilian turned his head to look behind him, seeing the red door he came through, "Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling unwell. I've high hopes for you."

Kilian felt as if that voice of the man behind the glass was smirking. This didn't bother him much though, all he was glad about was that he made it through alive. And that was one of the things to celebrate about. He turned towards the door, propping his weapon against his shoulder. _'Now...I'll finally have my revenge. I'll finally be able to make you pay and show those God Eaters how to take care of a monster like you...'_

"Heh, fighting isn't only for those with the muscle..." Kilian muttered to himself, "I'll take you down...even if it ends my life."

As he exited the room and found himself in the lobby area. There he spotted a boy with brown hair and brightly coloured clothes on. He swung his legs back and forth, as if he were a teenager eagerly waiting. Kilian walked over to sit down next to him without giving his choice much thought.

"Hey...you want some gum?" the young teen asked with a smile on his face.

_'Shit...he's talking. Dammit, where the hell is the smooth sailing?!'_ Kilian turned his head towards him slightly thinking to himself. "Uh...sure?"

The teen took a minute to search his pockets. And looked down in slight embarrassment, "Oh, I'm all out. Looks like I just used the last piece, sorry 'bout that." He kept a bright smile as he faced Kilian.

"It's alright..." Kilian exclaimed as he shrugged. "Not like it's your fault, you know?"

He laughed slight, "Yeah..." the silence didn't stand for long before the teen introduced himself, "Anyway, I'm Kota...Kota Fujiki."

Kilian nodded slightly, "The names' Kilian Blevins. Nice to meet you."

"So...you're a match too, huh?" Kota questioned as he looked at Kilian's armlet. Kilian nodded silently.

"Well that makes two of us..." Kota continued to talk as he stopped swinging his legs, "You must be my age...or maybe a little older. Oh well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond!"

Kilian rolled his eyes, "I'll let you think that..." he crossed his arms. Kota looked almost shocked.

"B-but, your height...!" Kota stammered over his words. Kilian shot him a glare that caused him to cover his mouth with both hands. He then dropped his hands, "I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Then **what **did you mean by it?" Kilian exclaimed blandly as he looked at the young teen.

"W-well, you just look...like you're...uh..." Kota thought for a moment, casting a gaze off to the side. His eyes then settled back on Kilian, "Well, I want to say younger but..."

"Are you assuming just because, I'm short in height that I'm either one; younger or two; _your _age?" Kilian asked somewhat irritated by Kota's stupid rationalizing. Kota nodded slightly. Kilian raised his hand to his face, "Please don't let me be in the same unit as you..." he muttered to himself. He then cleared his throat, "Look, just because, I stand at a whopping five foot two inches **does not** make younger than you. And that is where I rest my case."

Kota tilted his head, "So you're saying...that you aren't my age or younger than me?"

"That's what I just said...wasn't it." Kilian replied slightly hotheaded over the conversation.

"So how old are you then...?" Kota looked at him wide-eyed.

Before Kilian could even reply to the young teen, both were startled by a booming female voice. "Stand up!"

They both turned their heads to see a women dressed quite provocatively. Kota nearly turned red in the face as he stared. Kilian quickly threw his head to the side out of sheer shyness. He had to wonder though, why was he being shy around a women who raised her voice at him?

"I said, stand up! On your feet!" She ordered once more.

Kota stood upright with his head sticking straight in the air. Kilian quickly stood too, almost losing his balance. He slightly cringed at the harshness of the women and once again felt his heart in his throat.

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping this short." She took in a short breath before continuing, "My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I'm your adviser. This is your schedule - after the medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry/armor clinic. We are the ones who have been protecting you up until now. But from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting. If you don't want to die over something stupid, then answer my ever order with a _"Yes"_ understood." She stood their for a second, letting all the information given to the two recruits sink in. She also waited for an answer.

"Answer me!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she sharpened her icy stare at the two.

"Yes ma'am!"

"All right, let's begin the medical checkups..." Tsubaki pointed towards Kilian, "We'll start with you. Report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki by 1500 hours. Take a tour of the facilities until then, this is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch, a.k.a _'The Den'_." Tsubaki then glanced at her clipboard and then looked at the clock on the wall, "Be sure to pay your respects to the members of your team." She then walked off.

Kota sighed as he finally relaxed a little. Kilian also did the same grimacing, "Damn...way of an intro..." he then rubbed the muscles on the back of his neck before taking his seat beside his younger peer.

"Tell me about it..." Kota wiped the sweat off his face. He then turned back towards Kilian, "But, seriously man...your age. How _old _are you exactly?"

Furrowing his brow Kilian crossed his arms. "Damn you're a nosy one...I'm just a few years older than ya, okay?"

"Few like...?"

"Few like few, dammit."

"...no elaboration...?" Kota questioned. "Well, I'm fifteen if that'll help spill some beans..."

Kilian gave Kota a blank look from the corner of his eye. Silence filled the space between them, until Kilian broke it. "Nope."

"Oh, come on why not?" Kota asked out of pure curiosity, "Well, how's about living."

"Living...?" Kilian raised a brow. He found Kota to be somewhat strange and a full on annoyance, but he tried to ignore the degrading traits the younger teen had. "You mean, what my life was like before this?" Kota nodded. Kilian sighed as he gave in to telling the annoying teen bits of his past. "Before here, I lived in an orphanage...around the lower quarters of the Outer Ghettos, you know where that is right? In the E-section."

"That's the housing sect. that got attacked constantly!" Kota exclaimed with a look of astonishment on his face.

Kilian nodded, "Yeah...the sect., that had the most issues. Not only known for it's constant attacks from the Aragami but, also it's crime rate in the area. Which is bullshit on one end...why commit crimes at times like these...you know? It's a bunch of bollocks..." he looked down and then scratched the back of his head. "So how's 'bout you fella?"

"Well, all before I got an invite from the Director, I lived with my mom and little sister Nozomi in the Outer Ghetto. I did ask if we were allowed to visit or allowed visits and it's a good thing we are or else I would have probably had a little trouble complying." Kota exclaimed with a chuckle. He then looked up at the clock, "Well, look at the time. It's almost time for you to go for your medical check up."

"Yeah..." Kilian nodded. Both of them stood up and shook hands, "It was nice to...uh, meet you."

"Heh, same here!" Kota smiled from ear to ear. "Well, I'm gonna go looking around. You know seeing where everything is at and meeting the respective members of the team. Good luck with you're check up!"

Kilian watched as the teen walked off and shook his head. "Probably gonna drive the others crazy as well..." sighing Kilian walked off to go find the doctors' office. He had quietly bypassed the other God Eaters, he felt slightly paranoid as he was going pass them. He felt like they were all staring at him or talking about him behind his back, but he shook the feeling off; hunching his shoulders as he looked straight ahead.

Soon, he found himself in the main lobby of the den. There stood an older man with an armlet and a teenage girl wearing a t-shirt with oil spots and dark grey overalls. The older man seemed to be busy as he was conversing with other God Eaters. The girl standing next to the elevator seemed like she was on break. She pushed off the wall and walked up to Kilian; studying him head to toe.

She then pounded the palm of her hand, "Ah, ha! I got it." Kilian raised an eyebrow at the short girl as he watched her closely. "Are you the one Tsubaki's been looking for?" she questioned with a stern look on her face.

"Uh..." Kilian started off as he looked to the side. He scratched the back of his neck _'The adviser is looking for me already?! I thought she said, she was running behind on something...damn.'_

"Well, anyway..." the girl started off again as she took her place near the elevator, "She said if I saw someone wandering about, to tell that person to go see her, only if they seem a little confused on where to go." She leaned against the side, "Keep in mind, she can sometimes be found on the floor down there."

Kilian nodded, "Thank's for informing me..."

"...She's pretty scary, so you might want to watch it." She added on as Kilian walked away.

Kilian peered over the balcony way, over which he spotted; Tsubaki standing at attention nearby the entrance way of the den, a little girl sitting down on the couch - waiting patiently, along with those two was the operator and a man wearing a red and black stripped hat, with a matching suit. Around the man was somewhat expensive merchandise.

Sighing, Kilian's expression darkened as he got stuck in thought. He then was quickly snapped out of his shortened train of thought when he receive a pat on the back - to which he got startled.

"Yo!"

"Ngh..." Kilian gritted his teeth and dragged one hand down his face. "Dammit..." He had never been so startled that he was at a loss for words. Kota leaned against the pole back first with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, you have to check out the cafeteria! The rations down there looks good!" Kota then went on and explained what he saw and how he thought the food tasted. Kilian did his best to slow down his own racing heart and ignore the annoying teen. "-Oh! That's what I meant to ask - how was that medical check up?! Was it creepy?! Is the doc a real oddball? I heard he was an oddball from the other God Eaters. They say they try to avoid getting injured on the battlefield, because they don't want to be in the doc's care."

Kilian waited for Kota to stop talking and peered between his separated fingers. "Are we done yet..." Kota's eyes shot from side to side and then he finally nodded. "Good..." Kilian muttered to himself, "Look...have you seen the time?" Before Kota could open his mouth, Kilian interjected, "I'll take that as a no. Meaning, NO I have not been to my medical check up. And you did all that shit in less than a few minute's of parting ways...?" Kilian looked at Kota slightly baffled. Kota nodded once again.

"Uh...yes? Well, good luck! Tell me how it goes?" Kota exclaimed almost in a questioning manner.

"You two!" Tsubaki yelled up at the God Eaters. They looked over to her, almost like a hurt puppy. "Stop idling around and hop to your jobs! Recruit Blevins report to your medical check up. Take the elevator to the third floor. Head straight to _**Dr. Sakaki's**_** Laboratory** at the far end of the corridor. When you are done with your checkup, I want you to come back here...Understand?"

"Understood!" Kilian stated loudly.

Kota meekly followed up, "Understood.."

"All right, now be on your way." Tsubaki said as she went back to her own duties.

Kota gulped and nodded as he stared down at Tsubaki, until she turned around he finally felt at ease; letting out a breath he had been holding in for the moment.

"Yeah...I'm leaving, before her glare's actually set us on fire." Kilian stated as he stretched out.

"Right..." Kota exclaimed, casted his gaze down to the floor. "Hey, question..."

Kilian sighed, "What _is it_ this time..."

"Well, you know we had to choose code-name's right?" Kilian nodded as he listened to the teen, "Well, what's yours?! Mine's is my name...kinda generic but, it's something that I didn't entirely have time to think about."

"Zero..." Kilian responded, "Coded as capital "z" lower case "e" capital "r" and an the number zero..."

"Oh, that's pretty cool! Dang...if I was paying more attention to what the pamphlet said, I could have came up with a cool code-name like yours! Alas...I settled for my birth name..."

"Tch, you complain too much...not like there is anything special about the name I chose. Just keep it as it..." Kilian pushed away from the balcony railing and walked to the elevator.

"Well, rookie I wish you the best of luck on the battlefield. It's hard times, and even tougher out there fighting the Aragami..." the gray haired girl said as she faced towards Kilian.

"Yeah...no joke, huh.." Kilian replied in monotone.

"Mmhm." She nodded. She then stuck her hand out, "By the way, I'm Licca Kusunoki. It's nice to meet you, _recruit_ Blevins." Kilian silently laughed to himself and shook her hand.

"Yeah, I may be a recruit now - but, I'll climb those ranks quicker than they can reel in new recruits."

Licca raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. She released his hand, "Is that a promise or a bet?"

"It can be both, for all I care." Kilian shrugged with his unchanging expression.

Licca chuckled lightly, "I'll hold you to that one. Anyway, I'll do my best to keep your God Arc in top shape to make sure you have no trouble in battle." She then paused for a moment as her expression went from relax and laid-back to slightly surprise, "Oh...you have a checkup at Dr. Sakaki's? Just take this elevator down to the _**Laboratory**_. It's at the back."

"Thanks for the information, Licca." Kilian replied as he pressed the button on the elevator and waited for it's arrival.

Licca nodded as she watched Kilian step into the elevator. "Hey, when you have some free time, let's go to lunch. Later!" She waved at Kilian with a smile on her face as the elevator door began to close. Kilian nodded mildly and waved back.

The inside of the elevator was slightly lit by one light that was built into the ceiling of the elevator. There wasn't much to it - just fence wiring over the windows and the colors were mostly black. Though it did, have a gold plated Fenrir Branch emblem on the back wall. When the doors opened, a pink-haired girl sitting off to the side was busily looking at her communication device. She quickly looked up, with a nearly absent-minded look on her face, she flashed a quick smile.

"Hello, there..." she started off quietly. She then looked back up and stood; walking towards Kilian as he exited the elevator. "OH!" Kilian was taken back by her loud outburst, "So you're the rookie! They said we'd be getting two new kids..."

_'Kids...?! I'm not a-' _Kilian's eye twitch slightly as the girl continued to get louder.

"You must be on your way to your medical checkup, then!" She turned around and pointed at the door, "It's at the end of the hall, in Dr. Sakaki's lab. " Turning around with a smile on her face, "Doc's a little eccentric, but...Oh, but hey! He's a very kind man! You'll be fine!" She recovered nervously with words. She then gave me a little push towards the right direction.

_'...I don't think I want to do any meet and greets with the other God Eaters.' _ Kilian peeked over his shoulder as he walked forward. The pink haired girl waved with a wink. "What the hell..." he muttered under his breath. He then stared up at the door, reaching out for the keypad; his hand shook slightly. He then thought back on what the pink haired girl was about to say about the doctor - before switching up and stumbling over her words. _'Was that supposed to be recovery word's of comfort after you obviously wanted to say something more about this..."Sakaki" guy being "eccentric"...'_

Kilian pressed the zero on the keypad and within less than a second the door slide open. Inside stood a blonde haired man leering over another mans' shoulder. The other man was sitting behind the computer screens, typing away. Kilian stepped inside, allowing the door to slide shut. For a few moments it was quiet, the only noise being that from the pressing of the keyboard keys.

"Hmm...You've got here 720 seconds sooner than I expected." The man typing replied but continued to type. "Good to see you, New-Type!" He greeted with excitement. He then stopped his typing with a smile on his face, "I am Paylor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of Aragami technology R&D." Kilian nodded slightly to make him aware he was paying attention. Paylor continued, "Well...we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Welcome aboard."

Kilian nodded once again and muttered, "Thanks...I guess..."

"Now then, as you can see, I'm still pretty busy getting prepared." Paylor replied as he went back to typing. "Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first?" He suggested as he looked at the blonde haired man from the corner of his eye. Kilian's eyes followed Paylors' as he looked at the other man who was standing off to the side quietly.

The taller man with blonde hair looked from Kilian to Paylor, with his cold silver eyes. "Dr. Sakaki, I think it's high time you learned to separate business from private matters." He said calmly as he looked back at Kilian. "Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My name is Johannes Von Schicksal." He outstretched his hand, Kilian was slightly suspicious, but returned the gesture. "I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this region."

"Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you." Johannes exclaimed as he released Kilian's hand. Kilian shrugged slightly without a change in expression.

Paylor then interjected, "He's a former techie, too, you know. The New-Types' medical chekups interest you to no end, right Johannes?" A small smirk former on the doctors' face.

"I decided to retire as a techie because we have you. Keep that in mind." Johannes replied sternly as he cut his eyes over at Paylor.

Kilian watched as he shifted slightly uncomfortable. _'This is...kind of strange...maybe Kota was right..' _he let a small sigh escape and crossed his arms over his chest lightly.

"Did you really ever retire, though?" Paylor retorted as he paused from his typing.

Johannes grimaced as he turned his attention back towards Kilian. "Hmph...Now then, this is where the real fun starts." He exclaimed to Kilian with a hint of mischievousness. "Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's objectives once more. Your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the Aragami in this region at bay...and to gather materials..." Kilian stared at him, wanting him to continue, "...which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advance base, as well as to complete the impending **_Aegis_ _Project_**."

"Ugh...Look at these numbers..." Paylor grumbled as he continued to typing. Kilian frowned slightly as he felt his heart race from getting startled by the sudden outburst from the doctor. He let out another sigh as he looked back at the Director.

"The _**Aegis**** Project**_..." He cleared his throat before continuing onward, "...is, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks. Located far out to the sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench." Paylor laughed on the side, in amazement. Kilian could only suspect that it was the test results from his Aptitude Test. He huffed and rolled his eyes, returning his attention to Johannes."Once the project is complete, humankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while."

"Amazing! So this is what a New-Type is like!" Paylor lit up brightly in his seat with a smile from ear to ear.

_'Tch, knew it...'_ Kilian rolled his eyes as he looked un-amused at the overjoyed Doctor.

"Paylor...You're disrupting my lecture." Johannes glowered at the doctor in slight annoyance.

Paylor's current excitement faded for the moment, "Oh, sorry about that. I was just so taken aback by these stats..." He smiled once more, "I got carried away."

"...At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort. All right..." Johannes started off once again, "I'll be taking my leave now. I'm leaving it all to you, Paylor. Send me the data when you're done." He then walked out the room, leaving both Kilian and Paylor in a short - but awkward silence.

Kilian nervously rubbed the side of his arm; waiting for the Doctor to say something or direct him to move somewhere. "Uh..." Kilian started off but was quick to quiet down when Paylor spoke up.

"Okay, we're good to go now. Lie down on that bed, will you?" Paylor pointed over towards the corner. Kilian looked expressionless at the so called _bed._

"But, that's not-"

"You'll feel sleepy for a little while, but I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you wake up, you'll be in your room." The doctor with a reassure smile on his face. "Just a little cat nap, so to speak...you'll get about ten thousand eight hundred seconds. Sweet dreams!"

Kilian sighed and rolled his eyes. _'Mental note...doctor is a freak and director is strange...' _He walked in front of the couch and pressed his hand on it. _'Soft enough...I guess.' _He then sat down and laid back, blinking at the ceiling before crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.


End file.
